


Candied Overture

by Nherizu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon Related, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen has a new habit—one that can help him during missions and make his friends happy. But Kanda just doesn't want to accept it that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candied Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on November 29th, 2011.  
> \--
> 
>   **Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.
> 
> **Pairing:** Kanda/Allen or Allen/Kanda, it depends on how you look at it, really.
> 
> **Beta reader:** Becca2793.
> 
> This story takes place after Chapter 170. And just so you know, confeito/konpeito is sugar candy (and it tastes exactly like sugar cubes). It's usually 5 to 10 mm in diameter. Each piece is covered with tiny bulges, which occur in the cooking process, so it looks just like stars (Wikipedia).
> 
> Anyway, I know that the news must have been spread around since Kanda's birthday (June 6th), but I just want to remind you that… **Yullen Week 2012 is coming up! :D**
> 
> The event will run over for two whole weeks, starting December 18th and ending December, 31st, 2011. All Yullen and Arekan fans are invited to join the party! Please visit **http://yullen-week.livejournal.com** for more information ^^  
>     
> Alright, then~ please enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**Candied Overture**

**  
**

Ever since Miranda gave him a bag of candies that one time during a mission, Allen had always pocketed some in his coat wherever he went. Not only was candy a kind of snack—which Allen would never refuse to have—it also helped him reduce his anxiety in difficult missions, or soothe his anger after his fights with the bad, bad Noahs. His partners, too, were sometimes glad to have him give them the sweets for almost similar reasons.

"Sugars can stabilize one's emotions," Lavi once told him when they just finished their lunch in the cafeteria. Allen popped a star-shaped confeito he got from a mission in Japan to the air, and Lavi caught it with his mouth, grinning triumphantly afterward.

This kind of reactions from his friends was what had made Allen love to bring confectionary even more.

Lenalee, for example, would squeal in delight every time Allen offered her the strawberry milk sweet, which would also gain him a hug—something that could temporarily invite a confident smile across his lips, and also (more often than not) add the number of Komurin being produced. Well, Lenalee would take care of them, but it was a lie if Allen said they didn't quite threaten his life.

And then there were still Reever, who enjoyed the soda flavored ones, Link's unusual obsession towards chocolate gum, and Komui's addiction to coffee bonbons (albeit sometimes he would take Allen's offer rather begrudgingly after Komurin's annihilation). Nonetheless, Allen was beyond happy to know that even a tiny, little candy could mean very much to people he cared about. He owed Miranda for this.

So when he was sent again for another mission, to a mountain in South East Asia, he prepared a full tin of sweets in every flavor and form available. The Ark's gate, according to Komui, was quite far from the mountain. Moreover, the innocence's exact whereabouts was still unclear that they still had to investigate further. Hence, a lot of candies would be a big help for him. And Link, for that matter.

Kanda, however, didn't appreciate any little bit of Allen's existence—whenever he saw him, the sprout was munching endlessly; it made him sick. And days with Allen in this mission would surely introduce him to what was known as _hell_.

"You need sugar," Allen pointed out suddenly after a week seeing Kanda cracking walls, slashing trees, and practically just damaging every single thing that was on his way.

"Funny, because I heard a bean sprout talking," Kanda retorted gruffly, sheathing Mugen to its respective cover. Allen raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"You're giving people headaches with your rather uncontrollable conducts," he said, gesturing towards Link who was on the phone with Komui. A finder was on his side, bearing the phone on his back. "It's a relief that finally we have retrieved the innocence and can go back soon."

"It's a fucking relief to have you gone from my sight soon."

Allen sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. Kanda had crossed the small path leading to the village wherein the church and the Ark's gate were located; Allen fell into steps behind him, catching nearer so that he could be side by side with Kanda.

"You know, you really should eat this," he offered a candy after popping one to his own mouth. "You _desperately_ need sugar."

"You desperately need to get on a _diet_ ," Kanda bit out.

"On the contrary, candies can help you reduce fat if you care too much about your weight," Allen cracked an ear to ear smile, his tongue playing with the ball of sweet inside his mouth. The essence of strawberry washed over him. "Just take this."

Ignoring him, Kanda fastened his steps with a grunt, but Allen caught his upper arm with a tight grip.

"Fuck!"

"Take this and enjoy the flavor," Allen told him slowly, as if talking to a five year old, raising the red, bow-wrapped candy to Kanda's face. The latter merely sheeted, shoving Allen's hand away.

"Kanda…" Allen repeated.

At this, Kanda took a long pause and grumbled. "Will you shut up if I eat the damned candy?" he asked resentfully.

Raising his brows, Allen shrugged. "Well, sure."

Hearing the answer, Kanda took a breath and threw an audible _'tsk'_ , grabbing Allen's front coat afterward and just—

—attached his lips to Allen's slightly opened one.

_That_ surely made the latter blink once and twice, drowning in confusion. But as Kanda's tongue broke inside his lips, endlessly caressing the roof of his mouth, down to his teeth and spreading its warmth across Allen's bud of nerves, he finally decided to let himself close his eyes.

And kiss back.

And… just savor everything. Including the ticklish wet sensations as they battled for the fruity essence inside.

When Kanda pulled out minutes later, releasing Allen from the breath-sucking competition, he took the already tiny sweet into his own mouth and crushed it with his teeth.

"So disgustingly sweet," he commented with a snort.

"I see you're not into strawberry," said Allen, a little bit flushed from—he _refused_ to call it lust—excitement. Kanda only wrinkled his nose in return. Fishing inside his pocket, Allen pursed his lips as though he was thinking hard. "How about chocolate? Vanilla? Orange?"

Kanda sneered further, aghast, but Allen tugged his lips into a blindingly wide smile. His hands unwrapped a white, oval candy, and put it in his mouth.

"Peppermint."

Staring at Allen for a while, Kanda narrowed his left eye, thoughtful, then added, "I'll think about that."

Ten seconds later, though, they were kissing again.

 

* * *

**_~Fin~_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, even Kanda's life changed because of a candy... *is shot* xD


End file.
